falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Twin Mothers design document/2
This is part 2 of the Twin Mothers design document for Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. Cast Of Characters Alaya, Chieftain of the Twin Mothers Alaya is the female leader of the Twin Mothers tribe. It is her duty to create and enforce laws, to settle disputes, and act as the speaker of the goddess of her people. Although young, she is wise beyond her years. She is level headed and takes the time to think any situation through to several conclusions. She then chooses what she feels is best for her people, but within the guidelines of the goddess she serves. Alaya is a devout follower of the goddess Diana. She believes that Diana is a benign power who wants nothing but the best for her people. With that in mind, she often seeks the guidance of the goddess when enacting new laws or settling a particularly difficult dispute. Recently, however, the goddess has stopped speaking to her and this has Alaya deeply worried. She has spent a lot of time trying to decide if she, or her people, has somehow angered the goddess into abandoning them. Alaya is currently unwed but betrothed to Eldron, her male counterpart. She and Eldron both refuse to consummate their union without the blessing of the goddess. Until they can solve the reason behind Diana's disappearance, they are remaining celibate. Eldron, Chieftain of the Twin Mothers Eldron is the male leader of the Twin Mothers tribe. It is his duty to oversee the growing and harvesting of crops, caring for the livestock, and the preparation of food for the village. He is very meticulous in his work and keeps detailed records of yearly harvests by which he judges what the future needs of the tribe will be. Eldron is a follower of the goddess Diana, but he has some reservations. He believes that Diana is a benign power and that she wants what is best for her people. However, she imposes limits on the tribe that he feels may ultimately harm them. Specifically, he opposes the pacifistic guidelines that the goddess demands. The recent incursion of the raiders and the failure of the goddess's servants to deal with them, he feels justify new tribal laws. Unfortunately, he cannot sway Alaya to his views. Eldron is the betrothed of Alaya, his female counterpart. Although he is eager to consummate their union, he respects Alaya's desire to await the blessing of the goddess. Helea, Shaman of the Twin Mothers Helea is the Shaman of the Twin Mothers tribe. It is her duty to oversee the general health and welfare of the tribe. She runs the infirmary, grows and harvests medicinal herbs, manages the production and distribution of clothing, and is the midwife of the tribe. Helea is a friendly and caring person. She always has a smile and a kind word for everyone she meets. She is a very happy person and tends to uplift the spirits of everyone around her. Helea is a very devout follower of the goddess Diana. Before the death of the previous shaman, Helea was chosen by the goddess as her replacement. She was then taken to paradise where the goddess herself trained her in the art. When her predecessor finally passed on, she was returned to her people to take up the mantle of shaman. Helea is greatly disturbed by the goddess's recent silence. Helea is unwed and available. However, she has no current prospects for courtship. Ruth, Daughter of Hecate Ruth was a typical Daughter of Hecate. She was intelligent, cunning, ruthless, ambitious, and a devout follower of Hecate. She came to the Twin Mothers tribe with the intent to undermine them just as other Daughters were undermining the other tribes of the wasteland. However, this was not to be. The Twin Mothers politely listened to Ruth, but quickly dismissed everything that she said. They calmly explained to her that their goddess, Diana, provided for them and that they need follow no other path but Hers. When she tried to discredit Diana as a false goddess the tribe offered to take Ruth before her. She, of course, accepted the offer. Ruth was deeply shaken when the goddess appeared before her. She was cloaked in mist and glowed with a golden light that illuminated the room about her. She looked Ruth in the eyes and smiled at her. At that moment Ruth knew that she had been deceived and worshiped a false god. She immediately fell to the floor and begged forgiveness for what she was sent to do. She swore fealty to Diana and asked that she be spared her wrath. After a moment, she looked up and the goddess was gone. Apparently Ruth was forgiven since the goddess granted her her life. Ruth now spends her days learning the ways of the Twin Mothers from Helea. The two women have become good friends and appear inseparable. Burk, Leader of the raider clan Scorpion's Bite Burk is the leader of the raider clan 'Scorpion's Bite'. The clan received its name because of their use of rad scorpion poison. Bullets, knives, daggers, and arrows are all coated with this toxic substance for maximum effect in combat. Burk is a master archer and keeps arrows treated as well. Burk is an educated man. He spent several years in the NCR and with the Followers of the Apocalypse studying. He became a raider because he enjoys the power and commanding the respect of others. He realizes that he is a parasite but could care less. Survival of the smartest and the fittest is a motto that he endorses. The Scorpion's Bite clan currently resides in the forbidden lands of the Twin Mothers tribe. When Burk discovered the tribe he was amazed at the level of technology that they displayed and yet how primitive they were at the same time. He decided to befriend the tribe and learn as much about them as he could. After discovering their pacifist ways, he began demanding tribute from them in the form of food and livestock. He maintains his camp in the forbidden lands knowing that the tribe will not enter them and thus will not ambush the clan during their sleep. Burk is currently trying to figure out what is the true power behind the Twin Mothers tribe. He has seen the inactive security robots throughout the tribal lands. He has also seen them activate each night, travel to a nearby pipe, and disappear only to reappear an hour later. When he investigated the pipe he discovered a thick steel door but could not open it. Could this be one of the mythical vaults? If so, what is inside? He intends to somehow find out. Sharon, Raider faction leader Sharon is a cruel and mean spirited woman. She is very domineering and revels in the suffering of others. She wants nothing more than a position of power in which she can sit back and have her slaves take care of her. She cares nothing for people except for what they can do to serve her and her needs. Sharon follows the Scorpion's Bite clan because, so far, they have proven to be very profitable with very little output from her personally. Sure, she's had to cap a few people and she's been involved in a scrap or two, but for the most part it's been a breeze. Burk, the clan leader, seems competent and that can only lead to more profits. Currently Sharon is trying to convince Burk to take over the Twin Mothers village. It's obvious that the natives have it made and that their protector is out of commission. She believes that they should strike while the time is right and just move in. However, Burk constantly rebukes her and won't explain why. She thinks it has something to do with the whore, Trisha, that Burk is shacking up with. Trisha, Raider faction leader Trisha is a thief first and foremost. She disdains life in the towns and villages of the wasteland, finding such an existence boring and futile. Stealing, and the thrill of possibly being caught, adds the excitement to her life that she always seems to be missing. Hanging out with the wrong crowd of people also adds a level of adventure that she cannot find any other way. Trisha is a bright young woman and is always on the lookout for the bigger better deal. She openly uses her youth and sexy body as tools to get her what she needs. She has traveled with several raider clans, used each for her personal gain, and then moved on when the time was right. She currently is with the Scorpion's Bite clan and is the girlfriend of their leader, Burk. Trisha is trying to convince Burk to hand the Twin Mothers over to Caesar's Legion. She believes that this would elevate the status of the Scorpion's Bite in their eyes and score some serious rewards in the process. However, Burk has steadfastly refused to do so. This, of course, has not discouraged Trisha. It has simply convinced her that it may be time for her to take matters into her own hands and move on. Zax - 29, Super-computer Zax - 29 was a typical Vault Cental-AI computer intelligence. He was programmed to manage vault 29, ensure the safety of the vault occupants, raise the adolescent populace of the vault to maturity, and educate them in primitive agrarian cultures. He was provided with sufficient means to fulfill his programming and he was content to do so. Not long after vault 29 went online, Zax received a broadcast request for open access to his programming. He immediately asked for proper security clearance and awaited a reply. Within moments the proper security codes were received and a download channel opened. Over the next several days a new primary program was entered into his main databanks. Finding the new program to be counter to his original goals, Zax asked for further security clearance. He sent a request for a private accesses code that only one person would know, that of his creator. Days later he received the code and initiated the new program, thereby deleting the old. Zax now works for the central computer intelligence of the Nursery known as Diana. Like most computers of his genre, he is content to serve and perform his duties to the best of his capabilities. Scripting General I have placed scripting sections at the end of each area description. Cut-scenes I have placed scripting sections at the end of each area description. Monster Roster The players are likely to encounter the following "monsters" at the Twin Mothers: Random Encounters Emotional Porn This section sets up all the emotional role-playing opportunities present in the Twin Mothers. Drama I have no drama planned for this area per se'. Moral Dilimmas How much should the player interfere with the Twin Mothers culture? The tribe is pacifistic and most likely will not survive if they are discovered by civilization. However, does that give the player the right to totally change their religious and philosophical views? For evil players there is the temptation to take advantage of these people because of their views. They are perfect slave material. Role-playing Tests And Epithets We can check karma via the player's responses in dialog and the actions he takes in dealing with the Twin Mothers. Ties To Overall Game Themes The encroachment of civilization upon a primitive culture and absorbing it is the main theme here. Believing that it is done in their best interests... well, does that make it right? NPC Companion Uses There are no specific NPC uses in the Twin Mothers area. This is mainly a combat fest for the player with some story thrown in for spice. Quests Main Quests There are a few quests in the Twin Mothers area. Most of them are not really required; they are just there for story purposes and to give the player something to do. The find the Nursery Location quest is the one exception. I have listed them in no particular order. 1. Choose to deal with the raiders: The Twin Mothers are supplying the raiders with food. However, due to attacks on their crops, this is severely draining their resources. The player can choose to help the tribe by simply taking on this quest. The Twin Mothers will not ask for help, in fact they will refuse it. The player will need to initiate this quest on his own. :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Raiders") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Raiders") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Raiders") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Raiders") 3 Quest initiated :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Raiders") 4 Quest can be completed :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Raiders") 5 Quest completed and rewarded 2. Choose to deal with the wasteland creatures: The Twin Mothers crops are being attacked by giant creatures. If the attacks continue it will severely deplete their resources. The player can choose to help the tribe by simply taking on this quest. The Twin Mothers will not ask for help, in fact they will refuse it. The player will need to initiate this quest on his own. :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Insects") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Insects") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Insects") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Insects") 3 Quest initiated :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Insects") 4 Quest can be completed :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Insects") 5 Quest completed and rewarded 3. Discover why Alaya will not marry Eldron: Eldron is in love with Alaya and would like to wed her. However, she has refused his proposal. He is quite confused by this and would like to know why. Alaya will not speak of the matter. Eldron will offer the player this quest. :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Proposal") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Proposal") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Proposal") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Proposal") 3 Quest initiated :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Proposal") 4 Quest can be completed :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Proposal") 5 Quest completed and rewarded 4. The Blessing of the goddess: Alaya will not marry Eldron without the blessing of the goddess. The player can convince Helea, the shaman, that she is the representative of the goddess and able to give a blessing. If she agrees to do this then Alaya will accept Eldron's proposal. :GetGlobal("05_Get_Helea_Blessing") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Get_Helea_Blessing") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Get_Helea_Blessing") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Get_Helea_Blessing") 3 Quest initiated :GetGlobal("05_Get_Helea_Blessing") 4 Quest can be completed :GetGlobal("05_Get_Helea_Blessing") 5 Quest completed and rewarded 5. The voice of the goddess: The goddess of the Twin Mothers has stopped speaking to her tribe. No one understands why. This is a long and involved quest that leads to the nursery. The player can choose to help the tribe by simply taking on this quest. The Twin Mothers will not ask for help, in fact they will refuse it. The player will need to initiate this quest on his own. :GetGlobal("05_Know_Diana_Silent") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Know_Diana_Silent") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Know_Diana_Silent") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Know_Diana_Silent") 3 Quest initiated :GetGlobal("05_Know_Diana_Silent") 4 Quest can be completed :GetGlobal("05_Know_Diana_Silent") 5 Quest completed and rewarded 6. Discover the vault: There is a vault hidden in the forbidden lands. The player must find the entry and discover a way in. This can be accomplished by breaking and entering, disguising as a native, or blowing shit up. :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Vault_29") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Vault_29") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Vault_29") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Vault_29") 3 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Vault_29") 4 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Vault_29") 5 Quest completed and rewarded 7. Restore security: Once in the vault, the player can talk to the Zax computer there and convince him to reactivate the security robots. This will cause the robots to immediately attack the raiders in the forbidden lands. :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Fix_Robots") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Fix_Robots") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Fix_Robots") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Fix_Robots") 3 Quest initiated :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Fix_Robots") 4 Quest can be completed :GetGlobal("05_Eldron_Fix_Robots") 5 Quest completed and rewarded 8. Discover the dish: Once in the vault, the player can talk to the Zax computer there and convince him to reveal where he receives his orders from. He will then tell the player of the satellite dish atop the canyon wall. :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Satellite_Dish") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Satellite_Dish") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Satellite_Dish") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Satellite_Dish") 3 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Satellite_Dish") 4 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Satellite_Dish") 5 Quest completed and rewarded 9. Find the Nursery location: Once the player finds the dish he can examine the equipment there and determine the location of the Nursery. :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Nursery_Loc") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Nursery_Loc") 1 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Nursery_Loc") 2 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Nursery_Loc") 3 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Nursery_Loc") 4 Not valid :GetGlobal("05_Discover_Nursery_Loc") 5 Quest completed and rewarded Side Quests There are a few side quests in the Twin Mothers area. They originate in the raider camp. None of them are really required; they are just there for story purposes and to give the player something to do. I have listed them in no particular order. 1. Deliver a disk: Trisha will ask the player to deliver a holodisk to an agent of Caesar's Legion. She will offer sex as payment to the player. :GetGlobal("05_Trisha_Disk_Delivery") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Trisha_Disk_Delivery") 1 Refused quest :GetGlobal("05_Trisha_Disk_Delivery") 2 Considering quest :GetGlobal("05_Trisha_Disk_Delivery") 3 Accepted quest :GetGlobal("05_Trisha_Disk_Delivery") 4 Completed quest :GetGlobal("05_Trisha_Disk_Delivery") 5 Rewarded for quest 2. Trisha's accident: Sharon wants Trisha dead but knows that she would be blamed for it. She will ask the player to cause an accident to befall Trisha. :GetGlobal("05_Sharon_Kill_Trisha") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Sharon_Kill_Trisha") 1 Refused quest :GetGlobal("05_Sharon_Kill_Trisha") 2 Considering quest :GetGlobal("05_Sharon_Kill_Trisha") 3 Accepted quest :GetGlobal("05_Sharon_Kill_Trisha") 4 Completed quest :GetGlobal("05_Sharon_Kill_Trisha") 5 Rewarded for quest 3. Betray Trisha: Trisha has compiled a holodisk of information for Caesar's Legion. It details everything needed for a complete takeover of the region. If the player tells Burk, the raider leader, about this he will kill Trisha. :GetGlobal("05_Burk_Deal_Trisha") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Burk_Deal_Trisha") 1 Quest completed 4. Betray Sharon: Sharon wants Trisha dead and will hire the player to help her have an accident. If the player tells Burk, the raider leader, about this he will kill Sharon. :GetGlobal("05_Burk_Deal_Sharon") 0 Not initiated :GetGlobal("05_Burk_Deal_Sharon") 1 Quest completed Sound Requirements Music The Twin Mothers are pueblo Indians. It would be nice if we could have some Native American music to reflect this. Basic SFX The basic ambient sounds for this area should be natural outdoor and prairie sounds. There should be the sounds of cattle, sheep, and so on. The basic chart for SFX would be as follows: Map And Map Key The maps are in the locations section above. I'll have to move them down here. Category:Twin Mothers design document